Good things don't last
by LunaPotter-BlackMPP
Summary: A small description of Sirius's life. It asks you questions you may or may not have asked yourself and goes over about how loyal and a great friend Sirius was. I wrote this when I was feeling depressed over Sirius's death. Give it a try, reviews are appreciated!


For Sirius Black:

Sirius was a great person. He was loyal, brave, the list goes on. I idolise him. The friendship he helped to create between James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and himself is indescribable.

But I'll try.

He would die for them.

**Would you die for your friends?**

The Marauder's was created.

Sirius considered James his brother. Both met on the Hogwarts Express and the rest is history, full of pranks, fun and games.

**Do you have such a great bond with your friends?**

Sirius stuck by James until end. From hexing Snivellus, to helping him get Lily to go out with him, to being best man at his wedding, to fighting in the war… and to his death.

**Would you stick with your friends for that long?**

When Sirius discovered his best friend Remus was a Werewolf he didn't run away. He stayed.

**If you found out your friend was a Werewolf would you stay?**

He helped.

**Would you help your friend?**

Sirius decided, along with James and Peter to become Animagus so they could stay and help Remus on Full Moon nights, when he turned into a Werewolf.

**Would you risk going to prison for your friend?**

Sirius and Peter's friendship is rather difficult to explain. Did Sirius every really like or trust Peter? Peter who was one of his best friends… was he really his best friend? In the beginning? The middle? The end?

In the end, he wasn't.

**Do you really like and trust your best friend?**

**Are you really their best friend?**

After finishing Hogwarts, Sirius along with his best friends joined the Order of the Phoenix to fight against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

**Would you join with your friends?**

There was a spy in their mist. And it was one of them.

**Would you be that spy?**

Someone was betraying them.

**Would you betray your friend?**

As soon as they found out there was a spy no one ever thought Sirius would be the spy.

He was too loyal, too nice, and too different from his family. He loved his friends… _his brothers._

No one suspected Peter either.

**Would you suspect your friend?**

**Would you be the one suspected?**

James trusted Sirius so much that said to Dumbledore that he didn't want the Headmaster as his, Lily and Harry's secret keeper. He wanted Sirius instead. He said Sirius would die rather than betray them.

**Would you die for your friends?**

Sirius agreed but soon after told James and Lily he couldn't do it. He was the obvious choice, Voldemort would come after himand Sirius was afraid he would tell Voldemort.

Really, we all Sirius would've never told.

**Would you have told?**

So Sirius recommended Peter. No one would suspect poor, stuttering little Peter.

Peter was the spy and told Voldemort.

**Were you the spy?**

**Did you tell the person who wanted to murder your best friend and his family where they were? Because you didn't want to die?**

**Were you the 'coward that was somehow in Gryffindor'?**

**Were you brave?**

**Were you a Death Eater?**

**Were you an Auror?**

**Were you either?**

James and Lily Potter died on the 31st of October 1981.

Sirius the only one who knew Peter was the secret keeper, that they had switched, went after him.

**Would you go after your now former best friend?**

Peter got the better of Sirius.

**Would you get the better of your best friend?**

Sirius was sent to Azkaban.

**Did you go to prison wrongly accused?**

**Did you?**

**Did you?**

**Did you?**

**Did you make the wrong choice?**

Harry survived the attack and was sent to live with his Muggle Aunt and Uncle.

Sirius because of a mistake rotted in Azkaban for over a decade.

A mistake.

**Did you make a mistake?**

**Do you want to turn back in time?**

And no one knew Sirius Black was innocent. Only 4 people did, himself, Peter and James and Lily who were dead.

But one day, Sirius escaped Azkaban.

**Would you escape?**

He had to protect Hogwarts, Harry was there and so was Pettigrew…

**Would you break out and protect your Godson?**

At the end of the year, Harry, his two friends and Remus found out the truth.

**Would your best friend find out the truth?**

Sirius was once against caught and flew off on a Hippogriff.

**Would you fly off on a Hippogriff?**

Voldemort returned and the Order of the Phoenix began again and Sirius joined again.

But he was still thought of as a murder and couldn't leave the house.

**Would you leave the house?**

At the end of the year, Sirius died.

Sirius was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, his cousin in the Department of Mysteries protecting Harry and his friends.

He died in battle.

**Would you die in battle?**

Sirius would've wanted to go in battle, doing the right thing, protecting his really family and fighting against Voldemort.

Sirius did what he believed was right.

**Did you do what was right?**

Sirius really had a tough life. I admire the way he never truly broke. His friendship was so strong and in the end, it all came shattering down.

All good things can't last.

**Can they?**

Sirius's end can quickly and un painfully.

Sirius was loyal, funny, kind, caring, loving, a great friend, strong, the list goes on.

But I want to say a few more things.

First of; however sad it may have been for us, as fans, Remus and Harry when Sirius died we should be happy for him.

For in death, Sirius was reunited with James.

His true brother.

Secondly; The Marauders were truly from the start only a group containing 3 people. Peter never counted because he didn't deserve the honour in the first place.

And thirdly; their legacy lives on. It might be in Fred and George, who pranked, in the Marauder's Map, or by becoming an Animagus or maybe… just being like them.

Some way or the other.

But true Marauder's, never die. Not really.

*********THE MARAUDERS*********

**MOONY, PADFOOT AND PRONGS**

**I Solemnly Swear I Am Up To No Good…**

_**Mischief Managed.**_


End file.
